Quinn Milton
Bio Quinn joined Westfinder in October 2006, and has been an active member ever since. She joined Wayfinder over summer 2007 for Advanced Camp. Game History Games Written 2007 *Colorshock: The Paint District (Westfinder Bootleg 5) 2008 *Colorshock (Advanced Camp) Characters 2006 Pira :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 1: The Refugees A demon thief from Gehenna, a large bustling city in the West of Hell, who stole from Count Zagan with her minor pocket dimension. She stole a necklace with the Indian spirit Mala inside, and fled to India with her, while Zagan chased after them. Due to an inconveniently timed "GAME", Pira and Zagan's plot never had closure. 2007 Netto :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 2: Resurrection A more or less normal genius high school girl who got caught up in assassinations and demonic gods. Zekiel :Game: Advanced Camp: Secrets of the Templar A Hospitaller Night who was rather obsessed with the bible. Zekiel was the first to speak with an angel, and miraculously survived the demonic battles (thanks to his guardian angel Michael) up until the very end. Lady Heather :Game: Advanced Camp: A Rude Awakening A high school goth who went through quite a personality change when she and her peers were dragged into the dream realm. Whatsername? :Game: Advanced Camp: City of Blood and Fire A dragi woman searching for her husband. She traveled with Eclipse, the demon. Guile :Main article: Jacob's Ladder (Guile) :Game: Advanced Camp: Graduation Day A non-magical human woman who was part of the assassin group Jacob's Ladder. During game she died thrice, and then roamed about in the realm of the dead, and managed to convince a fair few other mortals to kill themselves as well. With her band of ghosts and best friend, she took part of Despair's soul and spread it across the world. The Jester :Main article: Broken Universe Three (The Jester) :Game: Advanced Camp: Schism I Aka Jess, aka Kzkg, The Jester has the ability to control the minds of others; not just people and animals, but of universes themselves. Before she learned to control her powers, she simply saw everything that everyone saw, ever. And became quite mad. She traveled with the Wanderer, and the Swordsman through countless universes and multiverses, basically doing whatever they wanted because that's how omnipotent they were. The three became known as the Broken Universe Three. They wandered into the Schism-verse, a world that the Wanderer had wrote into existence some time before. They were chased by the A-Team (who worked for TADAR) and essentially confused a lot of the people within the actual Flow. http://xxjakoxx.deviantart.com/art/The-Jester-69035797 2008 Altrouge :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 4: The Dead Apostles One of the first vampires. I don't remember a lot from game... I still have a scar. I ran around and drank peoples blood a lot, it was fun. Porcelain :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 5: Colorshock: The Paint District A White Light drug dealer, later played in Colorshock by Sophia Hoffer-Perkins. Ryoko :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 6: Imp Hunt A half-kistune. Ended up with a weird romance with the gargoyal, who was Brittish so she was afraid of him for the most part. Molly Carpenter :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 7-9: The Dresden Trilogy It was intense. In the third game I died, but was brought back to life only to see Harry die. Tadita/The First Shooting Star! :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 10: Journey Out of Nothing I ran around ALL GAME. I asked my leader, Eagle, for permission to run around the circle as we held the meeting. I also invented the scale constellation, and the eclipse. Red :Game: Westfinder Bootleg 11: Karma This was also very intense for me-- I was the leader of the CyPunks. I brutally killed two of my classmates with a wrench... The Sphynx :Game: Advanced Camp: Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent I told riddles, and I took part in a god-summoning circle. In the end, I joined the humans for some crazy reason. It was fun. Ameko :Main article: Tempests :Game: Advanced Camp: The Five Moons of Japan I was a Tempest-- the three Tempests were wind/water controlling triplet kamis, who worked under Susano played by Flynn Jones. We had been with him since... a long time, and were really close to him (not that we'd show people that in public really). This was easily one of my funnest games. We made a huge storm at the end! And talked about taking over the stars! The Seamstress :Game: Advanced Camp: Walking On Sunshine I was a crazy, undead franken-fairy. I had lots of fun talking with the Witch Doctor and scaring people in the woods. Then things got really complicated... Time travel. Path :Game: Advanced Camp: Colorshock Path is the avatar of the metaphor of the City of All Cities, the pathwalker of the in-between, the little girl with a sly smile, the mysteriously colorful leader of the resonance, and now the Rainbow Guru. Its a little hard to explain her. I have never bee more in character though, and this was my most intense game. *has to take a deep breath to think about it* Insomnia :Game: Advanced Camp: Lucifer's Lieutenant I was more in character before game than during...hah... I killed Heath Leger. Category:Wayfolk